The Complete Enhanced Teamplay
' The Complete Enhanced Teamplay ' is a modification for Quake made by John Spickes. This modification was designed to enhance Multiplayer games involving teams by adding numerous variables to have more control over the experience. The options are able to be selected by using the "teamplay" Console Command with a value. Each option is defined by a "bit" value or successive powers of two (1, 2, 4, 8, 16). To combine options, the player must add the values together. For example, "teamplay 9" would be the same as merging "teamplay 1" with "teamplay 8". It is advised to set teamplay before running a server, since anomalies can occur if changed in mid-game. Impulse 25 can be used to see the currently active teamplay settings. Impulse 26 can be used to redisplay the "MOTD" server message that is shown when the players first enter the server; this can easily be modified with a "motd.qc" file. Teamplay 1 retains the default value of not being able to injure each player's health, but still being able to degrade Armor. As this includes all vanilla functionality, this also means the player is free to use Rocket Jumps without consequence, since Splash Damage does not injure the player themselves in vanilla teamplay 1. In the event someone desired this, it was retained for specifically "teamplay 1", combining this with other functions will just include the health protection. Due to some options being incompatible, it is advised that players just wanting health protection without protecting the self as well use one of the teamplay options where one of the effects would be nonexistent (such as one occurring after killing a teammate). Teamplay 2 is the inverse, the player's Armor will be protected from being injured by teammates. Teamplay 4 causes the player that caused the hit to be injured as well by the same amount of damage that they dealt to their teammate. Teamplay 8 will subtract frags if the teammate is killed. Frags will also be deducted if a negative number is used, the negative number corresponds to the amount of frags desired to be lost. Note however that negatives are not compatible with the normal numbers, meaning setting a negative number will result in none of the other settings functioning. Teamplay 16 will automatically kill a player that kills their teammate. Teamplay 32 imposes a color lock. This ensures that players are only permitted to be on specific color teams as defined by the "teamplay.qc" file. The server can have up to four team colors and as few as one, "-1" being used to state a slot isn't being used (thus limiting the colors to three, two, or even one color). Players will default to the team with the fewest members if they choose a color not permitted by the server. If the player attempts to change teams, they will be killed and their frags will be reset to zero. Teamplay 64 prevents players from changing teams in the server, it will just revert back to the color the player previously had. A rare bug, messages may be displayed more than once, even though it functions properly. Teamplay 128 permits players to drop Ammo and Weapons. If this is enabled, the player can press "impulse 20" to drop a Backpack with a collection of Ammo. Impulse 21 will drop the current Weapon as long as it isn't the Axe or Shotgun. In addition to the Teamplay settings, this modification also includes a different mode for Cooperative known as "Strict Coop". According to Spickes, this makes said Game Mode more intense, since players will no longer be able to respawn on death. This means death has more consequences, as opposed to the vanilla style of having an infinite number of lives. Note that this modification just locks the ability to respawn, meaning players will be stuck where they died; it will be up to the server admin to restart the map on death of all players. Rarely, players will be killed upon entering the game. This is a minimal bug, since the player can simply respawn and nothing had been lost. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 open-source mods Category:Quake server mods